Online gaming allows for players to play a variety of electronic and/or video games with each other via network connectivity, such as via the Internet. Users who wish to play a game may be matched with each other to play the game, even though those players may be remotely located from each other. Online gaming may be enabled by gaming system(s) to which each of the players may connect using client devices. Some client devices may be game client devices, and other client devices may be streaming client devices. The streaming client devices may receive rendered game content (e.g., video, audio, haptics, etc.), from a remote streaming system(s), while game client devices may receive game state data from the gaming system(s) and locally render the game content for the player.